Brandon Foster
Brandon Foster is a contender on Krazysam16's The Glee Project fan fic tilted "Operation: Glee". Personality Brandon is a boy version of Rachel Berry. Brandon can come off a bit bossy at times, but once you get to know him you see a wonderful person inside. Brandon can get overly excited when he hears great news, and he usually jumps around as a way to show his excitement. Brandon tries to keep himself happy, and does not try and show sadness or anger when around his friends. Brandon has many layers of personality that he reaveals as time goes by. Appearance Brandon has long brown hair, hazel eyes, and usually wears fashionable clothes. Brandon loves wearing cardigans and plaid shirts that match them. Brandon is portrayed by Justin Bieber so that is what he looks like. Brandon likes wearing sperries and converse because he loves comfortable clothing and shoes. Brandon can be seen occasionally wearing scarves. Brandon also wears ties around his shirts too. Biography Brandon is gay with most students knowing it. His father is very homphobic so he doesn't support him in this. So Brandon had to learn to hide his sexuality when around his father. Brandon's mother though is more into the idea, and has learned to love and accept him. Brandon's dream is to be famous one day. He has a good vocal range for a boy, and loves singing girl songs more then a boy song. Brandon can come off a bit annoying at times, but once you get to know him, you can see he is really a good person. Brandon has found singing a way to express who he is, and has found it as a way to cope with drama. Brandon took theater in high-school, and got many roles in his school productions. Brandon fell in love with a straight boy, and told him about his feelings for him. When his father found out he was gay, enraged by this revelation, Brandon was disowned and no longer treated like his son. Brandon was bullied terribly in school, and became very anti-social in fear of death or a bad beating. Later, his mother was diagnosed with MS (true events), which made it even harder for him to be honest about himself. Brandon was born in Charlotte, North Carolina, and auditioned for The Glee Project in New York. He is currently eighteen, and has a strong and high vocal range for most boys. Brandon wants to be on Glee because he feels Ryan hasn't told a story where a gay person actually gets disowned by a parent for being gay, as Kurt and Santana's parents were fine with it. Trivia *Brandon is gay. *Brandon loves the color purple. *Brandon has a vocal range like Lindsay Pearce. *Brandon's audition song was Here's To Us by Halestorm. *Brandon is a belter. *He took theater and chorus in high-school. *Favorite food is taco's. *Favorite Glee song is I Feel Pretty/Unpretty. *Dream role would be Frankenfurter on Rocky Horror. *If on Glee: The Next Generation Brandon would want to be the boy version of Rachel Berry, who would be disowned because of his sexuality, but would find Glee Club and become a family with them. *Is not a good rapper. *Nikki is his favorite out of Robert, Ryan, Zach, and Nikki. *Enjoys the vocal booth sessions. *Favorite season one contender is Lindsay, and his favorite season two contender was Shanna. *Favorite week is Romanticality. *Wouldn't mind having a showmance on the show. *Rachel is his favorite Glee character. *Leyla, Lyndsay, Mark, and Simon are his closest friends on the Glee Project. *Would do best in Theatericality. *Was disowned by his father after him finding out about his sexuality. *Got punched in the face by a student. *Became self-concious and tries to be perfect because that's all he can do to make people notice him. *Hates when people bring religion into his sexuality. *He was at one time suicidal. Songs Solos Brandon2.jpg|I Will Always Love You (Dance-ability)|link=I Will Always Love You Solos (In a group number) Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Cast Category:Season One Cast Category:Top Ten Category:Season One